


Late Night

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, intended romantically but can probably be seen platonically, that's really all it is it's just real soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Prompt: "How about something warm? It will help you sleep" prinxiety or logince where roman says this and then just drapes himself over the other"... not what i thought you meant but you are very warm, so i'll allow it"





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> a gift for dani to help vanquish a bad day <3

Logan rolled a pen between his fingers and looked down at a small pile of papers, trying to fight off a headache by sheer force of will.  He heard the door to his room open and sighed without turning around. Yes, he knew he shouldn’t be trying to work at two-thirty in the morning, but he hadn’t been able to sleep, so using his time productively rather than just staring at the ceiling was the next best course of action.  You know, logically speaking. He wasn’t sure whoever had just caught him at it would agree, though, and he wasn’t in the mood to get lectured for not following his own advice with regards to going to bed at a decent time every day.

“Having a late night, 101 Calculations?”

Or not.  Roman couldn’t exactly “call him out,” as he believed the phrase went, without being an enormous hypocrite.

“Yes,” he admitted, swiveling his desk chair to face the doorway.  “Not by choice. I found myself unable to sleep and decided it would be better to do something useful than to frustrate myself any further trying to fall asleep, given that my body is simply not cooperating.”

“I see.”  Roman came into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  “Well, you’re not the only one. Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”  He turned back to face the desk while Roman sat down on the edge of his bed, and listened without looking up as the creative side went on about the ideas keeping _him_ awake (of which there were very, very many), sometimes pausing in his own work to flip to another page and note them down as bullet points.  Actually, he had to admit, Logan wasn’t getting anything done anymore, just listening to him talk. After some time he became aware of Roman staring at him and looked over.  “...What?”

“Oh, nothing, Logan, just that you look like you’re about to pass out on your desk and it’s almost three, and don’t you think you ought to have another try at going to bed now?”

Logan realized he was right.  His head was propped on his fist at this point, too heavy to stay up on its own, and even that wasn’t keeping him from slipping occasionally.  He rubbed a hand over his face. “I suppose you have a valid point… I will if you will.” His words were just barely slurred, and Roman had to hide a smile.  That was _cute._

“You drive a hard bargain, sir, but I accept,” Roman said with a slight flourish and something like a smirk.

Logan nodded and stood up from the desk chair, changing into his pajamas on the way across the room with a vague wave of his hand.  He got into bed, but Roman was still just standing there for some reason and looking at him- staring at him?- with a trace of uncertainty.  “Did you… need something?”

“What?  Oh- no, I was just wondering if I could, ah, get you anything, or-?”  He seemed oddly flustered.

“What?” Logan echoed.  Roman’s behavior was very confusing.  Why would he need anything when he was about to go to bed, or at least attempt to?  “Like _what?”_

“Oh, you know, like…”  Roman made an encompassing gesture with his arms.  Logan did not, in fact, know. **“How about something warm?  It will help you sleep.”**

Logan blinked.  “Um, if you have such a thing in mind, I suppose that would--”  He cut himself off with something that might be called a squeak when Roman proceeded to drape himself over him in a manner that was… surprisingly comfortable.

“How’s this?” Roman asked teasingly, having apparently regained his confidence.

“That is… not what I thought you meant,” Logan managed, his face heating up as he realized its proximity to Roman’s own.  “However, you are very warm, so I will allow it.”

Roman practically nuzzled into the space below his neck.  “Mm, good, ‘cause I’m not moving. Don’t trust you not to get up and keep working after I leave.”

“Ha,” Logan laughed softly.  “That sounds more like something _you_ would do.”  Actually, he still might once Logan fell asleep, but he had a solution to that.  He reached up and wrapped his arms around Roman, who started in surprise before relaxing even more than he originally had been, practically dead weight on top of Logan.  “Therefore, I will ensure that you remain here and get some rest as well.”

“I am deeply wounded by your lack of trust,” Roman protested.

“You started it.”  Yes, that was a bit childish.  No, Logan was not awake enough to care.

Roman shifted to make himself comfortable, since he apparently wouldn’t be leaving.  “You’d better not hold me down for a full eight hours, nerd,” he grumbled, but his face was pressed against Logan’s collarbone and Logan could _feel_ him smiling.  

He didn’t feel the need to respond, just closed his eyes and started drifting off, his hand settling on the back of Roman’s neck.  Maybe he’d simply grown tired enough to be able to sleep now, or maybe the presence of another person really was that helpful. It certainly felt good.  Though he couldn’t rule out the possibility that he’d dreamed it, Logan thought that before he fell asleep he heard Roman murmur partly to himself, “I should walk in on you working in the middle of the night more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> "nick why do all your fluff oneshots start with someone sitting at a desk" because shut up is why
> 
> im on tumblr @do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them


End file.
